


Chau Chau

by hahahaharlequin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Feels, Kinda, M/M, OOC, Short, Songfic, kpop, lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hear your voice,</p>
<p>Even though I try not to for the life of me to hear it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chau Chau

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Chau Chau by Deli Spice

**_"I hear your voice,"_ **

_Constantly, twirling in endless misery and pain, my head is spinning._

The feeling you get when you already have your share, but you want  _something_ else. You never feel  _satisfied._ Like, you're just putting up with what you have right now to cover up the empty space within you. 

He was dripping wet from head to toe. He had just climbed out of the pool. He must have noticed me looking at him, because I saw him head my way before I turned my head to look away.

"Oh, hey! How ya doing? Toni treating you well?" he said to me, smiling his pearly whites. I look up at him, and for sure, I could see the sadness in his eyes. "Y-Yeah, I guess... I mean, we just g-got together, you know," I tell him, blushing lightly. And that was when I heard it.

_His laugh._

"That's okay! Everything's gonna work out fine, I tell you!" he said, hitting my back playfully. I smile a little at his friendly gestures. "It'll be fine,  _trust me,"_ he said, his voice sincere, and his smile serene.

_**"Even though I try not to for the life of me to hear it."** _

Antonio walked me home. Once I got in, I said my quick greetings before locking myself in my bathroom. 

I look in the mirror, and see that tears were already falling down my cheeks. I slumped down on the cold floor, hugging my knees tight, as my body shook with every sob I let out.

_"Hey, um, do you--"_

_"Hey, Lovi! We're going to that new restaurant I was telling you about for dinner, okay? I'll pick you up later!"_

_"Y-Yeah, sure..."_

_"You... You're.. And him?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Oh. Okay then. I wish for both your happiness,"_

I regret everything. Of all the wrong choices I ever made in my entire life, this would probably the worst of it all. For it's the reason of my downfall. I let him go, thinking everything will be alright afterwards. I hurt him. But in the end, I hurt myself the most.

"It's not him I want, it's you!" I yell, voice echoing silently inside the small room. Bouncing from every tile, repeating it over and over, as if taunting me. Reminding me of my biggest mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah, I've been watching too much EST, and I think this song's already tattooed on my mind, and I just...
> 
> WOW
> 
> JUST TWO LINES OF THE SONG, AND WOW (no, really, the summary is LITERALLY the complete lyrics of the whole song (they're just repeating the lyrics) but hey, it's a good one, right?)
> 
> Hope I can make more K-Pop/others-related songfics... and if they end up (kinda) successful, I'll write some HunHan, and maybe a JongTae or two on the side.


End file.
